Thomas Wheeler 1563 List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of the children of Thomas Wheeler (1563-1635) who were early colonial America immigrants. Research Notes Family Trees * Jonathan Fay 1752 Immigrant Ancestors * Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors A B * Baldwin, Roger S, Gov (1793-1863) (father of Simeon) - 32nd Governor of Connecticut, US Senator and Lawyer serving in the famous Amisted case of 1841. * Baldwin, Simeon (1761-1851) - (father of Simeon E) Mayor of New Haven CT, US Congressman, judge. * Baldwin, Simeon E, Gov (1840-1927) - ( RSBaldwin, SBaldwin, Rebecca Sherman (1764-1795), RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot, RWheeler, TWheeler2, TWheeler1) - governor of Connecticut * Boutell, Henry S (1856-1926) - ( AGrrene, MEvarts, MSherman, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot, RWheeler, TWheeler2, TWheeler1) - was a member of the Illinois State House of Representatives in 1884, a member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Illinois from 1897 to 1911 (6th District 1897–1903; 9th District 1903–11), a delegate to the Republican National Convention from Illinois in 1908 and U.S. Minister to Switzerland 1911–13. * Bush, George H.W. - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, LPrescott, APrescott, RBulkeley, RWheeler, JWheeler, TWheeler) - 41st Presidents of the U.S. - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. (1946) - (Son of George HW) - 43rd U.S. President and Governor of Texas. C * Cox, Archibald (1912-2004) ( FBPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts, MSherman, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot, RWheeler, TWheeler2, TWheeler1) - served as a U.S. Solicitor General and special prosecutor during President Richard Nixon's Watergate scandal. Well regarded expert on U.S. Constitutional Law. E * Evarts, Allen W (1848-1920) (son of William) - founder of Yale College's Wolf's Head Society, and was first president of its alumni association. He was a law partner, corporate president, and trustee of Vassar College. * Evarts, Maxwell (1862-1913) - New York City district attorney, and later as General Counsel for E. H. Harriman, which later became the Union Pacific Railroad. He was president of two Windsor, Vermont, banks. In politics, Maxwell served as a member of the Vermont House of Representatives and was a Vermont State Fair Commissioner. * Evarts, William Max (1818-1901) - ( MSherman, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot, RWheeler, TWheeler2, TWheeler1) - an American lawyer and statesman who served as U.S. Secretary of State, U.S. Attorney General and U.S. Senator from New York. He defended President Andrew Johnson during his impeachment hearing and became Secretary of State in Rutherford B. Hayes' administration. G * Greene, Evaris Boutell (1870-1947) - (brother of Jerome) became a historian and was appointed Columbia University's first De Witt Clinton Professor of History in 1923 and department chairman from 1926 to 1939. He was chairman of the Columbia Institute of Japanese Studies 1936–39. He was a noted authority on the American Colonial and Revolutionary War periods * Greene, Jerome D (1874-1959) - ( DCGreene, MEvarts, MSherman, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot, RWheeler, TWheeler2, TWheeler1) - a foundation administrator, banker, and secretary of the Corporation of Harvard University. * Greene, Roger S (1881-1947) -(brother of Jerome) American diplomat to China * Greene, Roger S (1840-1930) - (son of Daniel Crosby above) - held diplomatic posts in Brazil, Japan, Siberia, and China; at Hankow (1911–1914) he performed with distinction as consul general during the Chinese revolution. H * Hoar, Samuel (1778-1856) ( SHoar1, JHoar4, STJones, SFarwell, SWheeler, TWheeler2, TWheeler1) - (md daughter of US Founding Father, Roger Sherman (1721-1793)) - was a United States lawyer and politician. Hoar may be best known in American history for his 1844 trip to Charleston, South Carolina as an appointed Commissioner of the state of Massachusetts. He went to South Carolina to investigate and contest the laws of that state, which allowed the seizure of sailors who were free African Americans (often who were citizens of Massachusetts) and placed into bondage, if such sailors disembarked from their ship. * Hoar, Samuel (1743-1832), was a lieutenant of the Lincoln, Massachusetts company at the Concord battle on April 19, 1775. For many years a member of the Massachusetts General Court as a representative and senator, and a member in the 1820 - 1821 Massachusetts Constitutional Convention. * Hoar, Elizabeth S (1814-1878) - (July 14, 1814 – April 7, 1878) was engaged to Charles Chauncy Emerson (1808–1836), youngest brother of Ralph Waldo Emerson and young law partner of Samuel Hoar; Charles died of tuberculosis before they could marry, and she never married. She was an intimate of the Emerson, Hawthorne and Thoreau families. R.W. Emerson invited Elizabeth into the Transcendentalist community, and she aided in producing their journal, The Dial. * Hoar, Ebenezer R (1816-1895) - (Harvard class of 1835) was Associate Justice of the Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court, and US Attorney General for President Ulysses Grant; later nominated to the U.S. Supreme Court by Grant, but the nomination was not approved by the Senate; he married Caroline Brooks of Concord. * Hoar, Sarah S (1817-1907)- married Robert Boyd Storer (1796–1870), a Boston, Massachusetts importer trading with Russia, and Russian Consul at Boston.1112 * Hoar, Edward S (1823-1893) - married childhood neighbor Elizabeth Hallet Prichard of Concord,14 and was an intimate of Henry David Thoreau Edward Sherman was a California state district attorney for the fourth Judicial district in 1850. He returned to Massachusetts in 1857. * Hoar, Greoge F, Sen, (1826-1904) - became a prominent U.S. Senator representing Massachusetts for 27 years, from 1877 until his death. * Hoar, Samuel (1845-1904) son of Ebenezer Rockwood Hoar, was editor of the American Law Review from 1873 to 1879. In 1887 he became general counsel for the Boston and Albany Railroad Company.22 * Hoar, Samuel (1887-1952) was partner in a prominent Boston law firm, called during his lifetime Goodwin, Procter and Hoar. P * Perkins, Max (1884-1947) - (- (Grandfather of Ruth Porter below) -) - Famous literary editor, was the editor for Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald and Thomas Wolfe. * Porter, Ruth King (1940) - ( LEPerkins, MXPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts, MSherman, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot, RWheeler, TWheeler2, TWheeler1) - Vermont writer S * Sherman, Roger, Jr. (1768-1856) - was a 1787 graduate of Yale College served in the Connecticut General Assembly in 1810–1811. * Sherman, Edward S (1818-1882) ( RSherman2, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot, RWheeler, TWheeler2, TWheeler1) - Edward removed to Fairfield CT, was a dealer in metals and trustee of The Hopkins School. W * Whitney, Hassler (1907-1989) ( EBWhitney, EWBaldwin, RSBaldwin, RSherman4, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot, RWheeler, TWheeler2, TWheeler1) - was an American mathematician. He was one of the founders of singularity theory. Veterans of US Civil War * Tracy, William (1838-1864) - died in civil war -(grandson of Mehitabel Sherman) Veterans of WWII * Cox, Robert Hill (1919-1943) - (brother of Archibald) War casualty of World War II - North Africa (19 Apr 1943 = Tunisian Campaign?) Category:Descendancy lists